In a related-art communication system, when a handover caused by movement of a mobile station (MS) is executed, a target base station (BS) to which the MS is to be handed over and a handover time are determined based on a channel environment-related report associated with a neighboring base station that a serving BS receives from the MS.
However, the connection between the MS and the serving BS may be disconnected in a radio shadow zone, before the serving BS transmits a handover command to the MS. In this instance, handover operations of the serving BS may not be smoothly executed. For example, in the case of a millimeter wave system introduced for satisfying the increasing demand of radio data traffic, a degree of a decrease in signal strength is significantly higher than other systems when the signal passes through an obstacle. Accordingly, when an event in which the MS passes through an obstacle, enters inside, or goes into a basement occurs, the connection with the MS may be disconnected before the serving BS determines the target BS to which the MS is to be handed over and an appropriate handover time. In this instance, the MS faces a radio link failure (RLF) situation before recognizing that the MS is out of a service coverage area of the serving BS due to the movement of the MS and should be handed over. When the connection between the MS and a new BS is set up through a related-art RLF overcome process, the service interruption occurring during the RLF overcome process takes longer and the continuity of the service may not be obtained even though the MS attempts to reopen the service that has been provided from the existing serving BS.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.